


沉睡的奥罗拉

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin
Summary: 展耀女装预警！！！水土不服的千万别点ballball了！！！白羽瞳骚话再次上线。





	沉睡的奥罗拉

**Author's Note:**

> 展耀女装预警！！！水土不服的千万别点ballball了！！！白羽瞳骚话再次上线。

展耀从浴室里出来换好衣服站在镜子前才格外后悔。  
事情的起源就只是和白羽瞳的一个情趣的打赌。两人因为一个案子押了两个不同的嫌疑人，在警局里小吵了一架，搞得SCI的气氛都严肃了许多。两人在研究案情的时候又因为各自的看法起了争执。“白羽瞳你别总是这么狂妄自大！”“展大博士您才是感情用事了吧！”“我看我们分开调查，看谁抓的对！”“好啊，我会怕你一只小猫咪吗？这次算输赢，”白羽瞳停了一会，贴到展耀耳边说：“输的人穿女装，宝贝，我很期待。”展耀气的哼了一声：“还不知道是谁穿呢！”  
案子的瓶颈被白驰不经意的一句话打破，展耀突然意识到了自己思路的错误，但是赌约已经和白羽瞳定下了，只能看到时候能不能撒个娇躲过去了。  
可是答案明显是不能，他就眼睁睁看着白羽瞳从网上买了一个又一个快递，也从来不背着展耀，甚至会询问展耀喜欢什么样的裙子，展耀：“？？？”  
终于被白羽瞳等到了休假，当天晚上就把展耀扒的干干净净丢进浴缸，拿走了所有的浴巾，只留下一个粉色礼盒包的印着“少女の秘密”。展耀一头黑线的看着白羽瞳带着微笑出了浴室，还贴心的把门关上了。展耀躺在浴缸里想着如果不穿呢，白羽瞳的声音极其适时的传进来：“猫儿，你别想着不穿，你动动脑子你光着和你女装哪个危险系数高？”展耀在心里冷笑一声，这有差别吗？不都是被吃干抹净？想着却还是伸手去够那个礼物盒子。打开之后发现是一条花饰还挺繁琐的裙子，拎起来比划一下还挺合适，好像就是现在女孩子叫的Lolita。等着身上水干的差不多了他就开始一件一件往身上套。还好虽然看上去花纹复杂，好在还挺好穿。展耀大刀阔斧的把裙子穿上了，又看见盒子里还有东西，拆开一看是白色的丝袜和头饰，心里不禁啧啧的感慨白羽瞳这个小变态。  
于是展耀穿好之后站在镜子前面心情复杂的想了很久，才垫着脚绕过浴室里潮湿的部分走出去。  
展耀出来才发现白羽瞳早就在客房里洗完澡了，只穿了浴袍靠在床尾的沙发上端着红酒死死的盯着自己走出来的方向。而在白羽瞳看来，心里只剩下“我媳妇儿真的太他妈好看了”这几个字。裙子大体是黑色的，很显皮肤白，胸前和下摆有暗红色的绣花，太配展耀这种切开黑的小猫咪了，下摆还配了星星的镂空的蕾丝绣花边，穿在女孩子身上应该到膝盖，但是展耀一米八几的个子穿着就只能盖到大腿中段，下面是穿了白丝的大长腿，头上还摇摇晃晃的绑着一个带小耳朵的头饰。白羽瞳看的眼睛都直了，展耀出来之后倒没有扭扭捏捏的样子了，迈着步子走到白羽瞳面前夺过他的红酒就喝了一口，又指着自己只有裙子遮挡的前胸，乐呵呵的说：“都挺合适的，就是这里有点空，往里钻风凉的慌。”白羽瞳像一只等待狩猎的老虎，拿过酒杯随手一放就抱起展耀上了床：“那我们做点让你发热的事。”  
展耀当然知道白羽瞳是什么意思，由着白羽瞳在自己脸上抚摸，嚷嚷着要把裙子脱掉，白羽瞳把展耀两只手捏在一只手里，装作凶巴巴的说：“穿着做，要不然你今晚别想射。”展耀委屈巴巴的一撇嘴，想着反正也到这一步了，干脆让白羽瞳玩尽兴，省得以后再来折腾自己。便一边凑上去亲吻白羽瞳一边用腿攀上了白羽瞳的腰。  
白羽瞳倒是突然不急了，慢慢从展耀好看的唇往下移，在光裸的胸前留恋了好一会，直到感觉展耀起了一身鸡皮疙瘩才满意的收手。从柜子里掏出了润滑，心里又起了念头：“猫儿，今晚不带套好不好，让我射里面好不好？”俩人做爱基本都用套，倒不是怕得病，只是后续清理会方便很多，展耀能少受一点罪。展耀被亲的七荤八素，连声恩恩恩的应着，白羽瞳满意的笑了，挤了润滑就往展耀体下伸去。摸到的时候白羽瞳吓了一跳，因为展耀没穿内裤，“猫儿，你怎么不穿内裤？”展耀被问的一懵，抬脚用脚跟敲了一下白羽瞳的背：“你还有脸说，你把我扔里面的时候给我 留内裤了吗？”白羽瞳才不管那么多，不管不顾的继续在展耀耳边蛊惑一般的开口：“宝贝儿不穿内裤是不是等着老公呢？嗯？”展耀忍无可忍的薅着白羽瞳的头发咬着牙开口：“要做快做，不做就滚。”白羽瞳嘴上是在撩骚，手上可一点没停，话说到这里的时候后穴一件扩张的差不多了，心想这可真是只傲娇的猫。  
白羽瞳的性器抵在展耀穴口的时候展耀都有些意识模糊了，世界仿佛只剩下白羽瞳，只有他能给自己快乐，能给自己安全感。想着想着又抱紧了白羽瞳。白羽瞳倒也没多折腾，慢慢的将性器插到底。展耀有些难耐的喘息，白羽瞳则直起了身，手里握着展耀穿着白丝的腿，腰部开始律动。展耀的腿很好看，细长匀称，套上只到膝盖上一点点的白丝则有了清纯，又带着致命的诱惑。白羽瞳看的入神，喉头一紧就照着展耀小腿咬了一口，展耀一惊后穴缩的更紧：“白羽瞳...你..你变态啊！”白羽瞳倒也乐意接受这样的称呼：“我只做你的变态。”展耀闹了个大红脸，感受着白羽瞳的性器在自己体内进进出出，像是要摩擦起火。“小白...慢点...慢点...”白羽瞳觉得好笑，自己都还没开始发力，展耀就哼哼唧唧觉得太重，再看一眼展耀，头上的发带本就没扎紧，现在差不多都掉下来了，随着展耀被操的频率一晃一晃的；肩带滑下来一边，肩头还有自己的牙印和吻痕；胸前没有少女的丰盈，但是往下扯一扯就能看见小小的乳头挺立着，别有乐趣；下半身裙子堆在腰间，颜色偏淡的阴茎尽职尽责的流着前列腺液，后穴在贪婪的吸允自己的性器，每次抽出都会惹来后穴嫩肉的挽留，再捅进去又会迎来更进一步的缠绵。白羽瞳性器被激的又大了一圈，腰上使得劲更甚，展耀被突如其来的攻势操的话都讲不清：“小白...啊啊啊...我不行了...我要射了.....你慢点...慢点儿...”白羽瞳速度不减，囊袋撞击展耀臀瓣的啪啪声不绝于耳，“慢点儿怎么满足你？”操了几下突然想起什么，捏住了展耀可怜兮兮吐水的阴茎，不出意外听到展耀短促的尖叫和挣扎，他不为所动的开口问：“我刚才问你不穿内裤是不是等老公你还没回答我呢。”“.....””说，说是不是等着老公来操呢？是不是？不说不给射。”“不行了...小白...放过我......”白羽瞳耐心的亲他：“说出来，说出来就好了。”“是！是等着你来操！只给你操！”展耀几乎是低吼出来的，但是白羽瞳又开始得寸进尺：“我是谁？”“.....老公..啊！”满意的回答终于让白羽瞳松手，展耀的精液一瞬间迸发，一些沾到白羽瞳的腹肌上，一些沾到了裙子上。白羽瞳看着神情涣散的人，弯下腰夸奖了一句“乖孩子”，下身加速操弄，在展耀高潮后快速收缩的后穴里也射出了自己的欲望，展耀被微凉的精液一激，浑身抖了一下，迷迷糊糊就要睡过去。  
白羽瞳将人抱进浴室洗干净再抱回床上，自己又打开淘宝翻起了衣服，展耀眯着眼睛问他在看什么，白羽瞳兴致勃勃的开口：“猫儿，你看你今天穿着这条裙子我都舍不得后入，你看这件衣服，后面空的，多适合后入！咱们先买了，有机会穿那个再来一此！！！”说完就要下单，展耀气的觉都睡不着：“白羽瞳，你要是敢买，我保证下次穿的人一定是你！！！”


End file.
